Aislinn Aoife
| dormitory = | deck = Nordic Reverence | years experience = 8 | favorite card = | money = $500 }} Aislinn Aoife, also Romanized as Airīn Aiofu, is a Pro Circuit duelist out of Ireland, having moved to Japan, specifically to expand her dueling horizons. Having descended from the Norse-Gaels, she bears the blood of a Celt and a Viking, and her dueling style combines the ferocity of both warriors. This no holds barred approach to dueling has seen her push to the top in countless tournaments, where she gained the nickname "Ash", not just because of her ashy gray eyes, but because her monsters would leave behind a field of ash as the duel concluded, their destructive domination having been brought forth. Design Appearance Aislinn is a girl who knows how to stand out in any situation. Fair skinned and beautiful to a fault, she shows that intrinsic beauty in the shine of her hair, colored with hues of red and black. Largely unkempt, the hair droops to the left in a series of sharp bangs, with two large bangs that rest below the sides her jawline. Her ashen color eyes are rested behind a specially designed set of crimson colored glasses, housing a Solid Vision interface inside the lenses, and the ear pieces having a neural connector on the sides to form a neural link to her Duel Disk. She wears a wide variety of clothes colored in shades of black, complete with black accessories such as rings and bracelets. Voice and Mannerisms Irish down to her core, her voice is easily recognizable as one of a proper Irishwoman, but still enough soft inflection to it that makes her accent easily understandable. She is well versed in Irish slang, and often uses words like "craic" or "mot". She's also very soft spoken and often respects people around her, as long as they share that same level of respect. Personality Aislinn is the quintessential Irishwoman; Hardheaded, boastful in duels, and a hopeless romantic. On the duel arena, she bears the will of a Celt, unwilling to waver in her goal to become the best duelist she can be. She shows that even when backed into a corner, she will always fight back, and it's enough to intimidate most duelists who go against her. Outside of the dueling world, Aislinn is kindhearted to a fault and bears a level of respect for her peers, as long as they give her the same level of respect. She is also unafraid to speak her mind if something doesn't sit right with her, and can often become hotheaded if the situation becomes threatening enough. She's very defensive of those she cares about and will put herself in between them and the threat to ensure she's the dominant figure in the room, ready to force the opposition to stand down. She's something of a romantic, and often hopes of finding her special someone, but she's stereotyped as a no holds barred kind of lass who would show no mercy to her significant other. In reality, she's a teddy bear with the hot-headed heart of a Celtic Viking. Her desire to find that special someone has lent something of a laid back approach, preferring either side of the gender spectrum. Background Aislinn was born and raised in northern Donegal, on the northern point of Ireland. Her parents, former IRA members wanting to get out of the military life and life a simpler one, made sure to raise Aislinn as best as they could. Her mother wanted her to become a choir singer, but when she learned of Aislinn's passion for dueling, she didn't stop her from wanting to pursue that passion, and even showed her some of the former IRA members who turned to dueling as a way to turn over a new leaf. She learned a lot from the people she dueled against, and was even given a special deck, one that her father once used; An Aesir deck that he made as a representation of the Aoife lineage descending from Celts and Vikings. Once she turned sixteen, she raised enough money to catch a flight to Japan, where she moved to Domino City to expand her dueling horizons. She got into the dueling circuit fairly early on, and made a name for herself rather quickly. Her Nordic deck saw her push through the top in many tournaments, and she earned the nickname of "Ash", and was respected by many of her peers, even gaining the rare respect of the president of , , who rewarded her with the newest version of the Duel Disk system, along with a modified pair of glasses with the Solid Vision System built into the lenses. She kept the Duel Disk with pride, and turned her physical deck into a digital one, cataloging every single card to memory as the database took note of every single card. With this new Duel Disk in hand, she once again continued her domination throughout the Pro Circuit, where she continued with her goal of being the best duelist she can possibly be. Deck Nordic Reverence 4 * 5 * 6 * 7 * 8 * 11 * 12 * 13 * 18 * 19 * 40 * 41 * 42 * 43 * 46 * 47 | tuner monsters = * 9 * 10 * 16 * 17 * 38 * 39 * 48 * 49 * 50 * 51 | synchro monsters = * * * | spells = * 2 * 3 * 22 * 23 * 24 * 25 * 28 * 29 * 36 * 37 * 44 * 45 | traps = * 1 * 14 * 15 * 20 * 21 * 26 * 27 * 30 * 31 * 32 * 33 * 34 * 35 }} Quotes "I'm bi in a lot of things, but lingual isn't one of them."